


Dessert in Bed

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Food Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel gets a special birthday surprise from Cain and Deimos.</p><p>Cain, Abel and Deimos... three-way married~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nothing_but_the_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/gifts).



> Happy Late Birthday my first Tumblr wife! *chu*
> 
> Okay I know I put a preview up that insinuated this fic was gonna be Cain's birthday but I decided to make it Abel's birthday instead. So just forget any of that "Deimos, we can't, we have to wait for the birthday boy" business happened, because Cain would totally not ever do that. He would cave in about two seconds and fuck Deimos into the wall, and then be all growly and make Deimos promise not to tell, even if it was his idea in the first place to wait. So maybe that's what happened instead. Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, on with the show.

Abel walked up to the door with hunched shoulders, hands buried in his coat and fumbling with his keys. _Whatever,_ he thought, trying to convince himself, _it's just a birthday._   _It's just a day like any other day..._ He turned the key in the door and dragged himself inside, shoving the door shut against the fierce, autumn winds.

The house was dark, which meant not only had both of his husbands forgotten his birthday, but fuck him if they weren't even home. Trying not to let himself get too down about it, he shrugged his coat off and hung it up in the entryway, and leaned against the wall for the leverage to pull off his boots. It wasn't until he was unwrapping the scarf around his neck, that he even noticed the lights.

A trail of tiny, flickering candles started at the carpet and disappeared around the corner. Eyes going wide, he distractedly dropped his keys onto the small table by the door, and began to walk the trail in his sock feet, following as it wound through the living room and up the stairs. Even though it was dark, Abel could tell someone had tidied up quite a bit. And while the trail of candles were battery-powered, some luxurious smell like vanilla still wafted through the air. The candles finally led him to the master bedroom, and he heard Cain laugh on the other side of the slightly open door.

Abel nudged the door open with his hand, peering inside just in time to see Deimos suggestively lick a drizzle of chocolate sauce off of Cain's sculpted stomach. Cain hummed, and pulled Deimos up to kiss. Abel's cock came to life as he watched them, hands slowly moving over each others' mostly naked bodies. He knew what those hands felt like: Deimos's were bony and nimble, surprisingly strong and even more surprisingly soft. Cain's were rough and hungry, claiming everything he touched and tangling greedily into Deimos's hair, as Cain shoved his tongue in Deimos's mouth. As had become somewhat of a tradition on special occasions, both Cain and Deimos were wearing lacy panties, Cain in black and Deimos in dark red. 

Abel found it a bit hard to breathe, watching the two of them as they pressed against each other on their knees, and swirled their tongues together to share the taste of the chocolate. He had to admit they didn't really need him, and Mother knew he didn't deserve to join in... after doubting them, and being angry for no reason. He stood there a moment longer, just thinking about what a lucky man he was, pressing at his crotch as he became uncomfortably hard. Finally, he nudged the door open a bit more, and slowly stuck his head in. 

"Princess!" Cain's eyes lit up as he saw Abel come in the door. "You're hooome!" he chuckled, distracted by Deimos tickling his neck with kisses. Deimos pulled away and turned his head, giving Abel his trademark tiny smile.

"Hey..." Abel answered, finding himself a bit speechless at the sight, the corners of his mouth tightening in an involuntary smirk.

"Get your sweet ass over here so we can fuck you," Cain beckoned, and Abel didn't have to be told twice. He stripped off his shirt, and dove onto the bed, flipping mid-air so he landed on his back in between his two lovers. They pounced on him immediately, Cain welcoming him with a warm kiss and a playful bite at his nose while Deimos fought to get Abel's pants off.

"Hey, you," Abel smiled up at Cain. “What's all this?” he asked, as if he didn't already know. 

"Happy birthday," Cain half-sang. He ran a hand over Abel's bare chest. "We're gonna take you out for a fancy dinner, but decided to have dessert first."

"I approve -- ohhh!" Abel was cut off by the sensation of something cold being drizzled onto the shaft of his cock. He looked down and watched as Deimos licked it clean with a slow, soft tongue, making eyes at Abel as he handed the bottle to Cain. "I approve of this plan," Abel groaned huskily, realizing that _he_ was apparently dessert.

"Good," Cain said, dripping some of the chocolate onto his fingers and then holding them in front of Abel's face. He took Cain's hand, closing his eyes and humming as he sucked on the chocolately fingers, lazily up and down, matching the pace at which Deimos was sucking on his cock. Cain had given him his left hand, the one that had his wedding ring, and so Abel kissed it before licking a smudge of chocolate off his palm. He reached for Deimos's hand, pulling him up so they were face to face. Deimos pressed his body up against Abel, as they shared a passionate kiss, Deimos always making up with hands and lips what he didn't feel comfortable saying with words. The lacy material brushed against his skin, and Abel reached down to grope Deimos's ass through the panties.

Cain pressed a hot mouth to Abel's neck, and flicked his tongue on his earlobe, and Abel moaned into Deimos's mouth. There were hands all over him, but Abel couldn't concentrate on telling who's was who's, with Deimos and Cain's lips keeping him distracted and driving him wild. "Nnguh... did... someone say something about fucking me?" he gasped, strategizing about how to make sure no one felt left out, as he always did when they managed to get the three of them in bed together.

"Not quite yet, sweetheart, you haven't had your birthday spanking," Cain said, as he dripped a bit of chocolate onto Abel's nipple and then proceeded to suck.

"Birthday... s-spanking?" Abel stammered as Cain barely caught the nipple between his teeth.

"Myshonok found it on the internet. It's an old Earth thing. Apparently your ancestors were some kinky motherfuckers," Cain explained.

 _"Apparently..."_ Abel conceded, not having any brain power to protest either the historicity of Deimos's internet sources, or the spanking itself. 

"All right then, roll over," Cain prodded, but Abel caught him by surprise, grabbing his shoulders, and pushing Cain down on his back and straddling him naked. He took Cain's hands in his own, lacing the fingers together as he pinned them above his husband's shaggy head of hair.

"Hi," Abel said quietly, with a gloating smile as he watched the look on Cain's face go from annoyed to impressed. The mattress shifted as Deimos crawled over to them on his knees. "Deimos, are you gonna do the honors?" Abel asked, and stuck his ass up in the air.

"Mmhm," was the airy response.

"I didn't know you had a thing for spanking," Abel said, craning his head to watch as Deimos ran a soft hand over his bottom. Deimos just shrugged, barely smiling as he swatted Abel's behind.

"Ohh!" Abel gasped, looking back down at Cain pinned to the bed. Cain gave him a devious grin, seeming to soak in Abel's reaction, as if he were the one that had Abel right where he wanted him. With that thought, Abel's skin began to radiate with heat as Deimos spanked him, quietly counting each swat as it fell. He forced himself to maintain eye contact with Cain through all of if it, allowing Cain to study his face intensely, putting his mixed feelings of embarrassment and arousal on display for Cain's ravenous eyes. 

"And one to grow on," Deimos finally said, and slapped Abel's ass a little extra hard.

"Ahh!! But what does--what does that even mean--"  Abel tried to ask, but then Deimos was spreading his cheeks open and teasing him with his tongue. "Ohhh..." Abel moaned, pressing his cheek onto Cain's chest. Cain got his hands free and pulled Abel up by the hair to kiss, forcing his lips apart to fuck Abel's mouth with his tongue. He moaned into the kiss, all the pleasure from Deimos's tongue drowning out the sting the spanking had left on his skin. Deimos reached his hand around to stroke Abel's cock as he pressed his tongue along Abel's taint.

Abel made an ungodly noise. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over, and reached out to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube, tossing it behind him to Deimos before turning his attention back to Cain. He drizzled a long stripe of the chocolate sauce onto Cain's sternum, watching Cain breathe heavily as he watched Abel lap it up, and then move down to position himself between Cain's legs. With an almost innocent gleam in his eyes, he let his gaze roam over Cain's mostly naked body, and up to his face, before kissing his erection through the black panties. He finally pulled the heavy, leaking cock out, slow and careful like unwrapping a present.

He stuck his ass in the air again to give Deimos access, teasing Cain with his tongue while Deimos teased him with slick fingers. Finally Deimos pressed inside, and Abel sucked Cain's cock into his mouth at the same time, working his lips over the head at the same pace Deimos fucked him with his fingers. Cain fisted his hand into Abel's hair and groaned from low in his throat, somehow made lazy and intense by the pleasure at the same time. Abel ran his hands over Cain's chest, and moaned around his cock when Deimos pushed a second and third finger inside, and leaned over Abel to press his mouth to his spine.

Abel shuddered... shuddered again when Deimos found his prostate, rolling over that place inside of him with expert precision and making him want to scream. "Mmmm--!” He pulled his mouth away from Cain's cock to accommodate the sounds trying to escape his throat. “...Unnn.... _fuck_... Deimos..." Abel breathed, and turned around to face him, still straddling Cain as he brushed the hair out of Deimos's eyes and kissed him deep.  He push back against Cain, who soon got the hint, grabbing Abel by one hip to hold him steady while he rolled the tip of his cock over Abel's entrance, teasing and stretching it open even more. Abel impatiently pushed back, finally taking Cain inside him with a gasp through teeth clamped down on Deimos's bottom lip.

He held onto Deimos as Cain's cock stretched him open, still good enough to take his breath away no matter how many times they had done this. And Deimos too, with his power to get Abel stupid hard with nothing more than a look in his eye or a finger under his chin. Deimos dragged his nails over Abel's back, and reached down to open him wider for Cain, while he chewed on Abel's ear. Abel soon had Cain seated all the way inside, just holding him there and barely rolling his hips to tease Cain while he made out with Deimos.

Deimos dabbed a fingerprint of chocolate onto his own lips, and gave Abel a cute, but evil smirk. Abel obeyed the silent command eagerly, leaning forward to lick the syrup away. He fucked himself with Cain's cock in small movements as he kissed Deimos's lips clean.

 _"Fuck,"_ Cain rasped behind them, sounding frustrated, and Abel could feel Cain shift underneath him, no doubt trying to get a better view.

Deimos put another smudge of chocolate onto his neck next to his jaw, and Abel pressed an open mouth on top of it, sucking on the skin to leave it pink. He hummed at the taste, and the sensation of Cain twitching harder and harder inside of him, and making him painfully hard, too. He pulled Cain almost all the way out and then took him back in to the hilt, and Cain dug his fingers deep into Abel's thighs, leaving the invisible promise of a bruise.

Deimos carried on directing Abel's mouth with the chocolate, over a nipple and then another, and then over his belly button, one of Deimos's most sensitive spots. Abel swirled his tongue around and then darted it inside, and Deimos grabbed Abel by the hair with a desperate little moan.

Abel leaned forward, feeling Cain slip out of him as he fell on his hands and knees and worshipped Deimos's belly with his mouth. He pressed a tender kiss over Deimos's navel, flicking his tongue inside again and humming appreciatively. He looked backwards just in time to see Cain scrambling to kneel behind Abel and push back in. Abel turned back to Deimos, pulled the red lacy panties around his thighs, and swallowed the swollen cock that bounced out of them.

He let the two former Fighters take over then, bracing against the relentless rhythm of being fucked from both ends. Abel grunted almost pleadingly as he locked eyes with the man in front of him, close to overwhelmed with Cain mercilessly driving into his sweet spot, and Deimos's cock swelling bigger and bigger in his mouth.

Deimos stared down at him, an almost cold look in his eye as he held Abel in place by the chin, and fucked his mouth in deliberate thrusts. Deimos was good at being nice, but he was even better at being mean, in this deliciously subtle and threatening way that always made Abel weak with desire. There was nothing he enjoyed more than being taken by these two dark, beautiful men, each of them having their own unique brand of domination.

"Oh, fuck!" He heard a snarl behind him, and Cain picked up the pace and started to mutter profanities. Abel moaned in approval around Deimos's cock, knowing that Cain was about to come a split second before it actually happened, Cain releasing deep inside him, hot pulse after hot pulse as Cain let out a loud, satisfied sound that was part yelp and part roar.

Abel had no time to rest, as Deimos swiftly pulled out of his mouth and yanked him up with bruising force. With a wicked glare he flipped Abel over and shoved him into Cain's arms. Abel found himself caught between the two men again, reclining against Cain's sweaty chest as Deimos lifted his legs up and pushed into him, the red panties still stretched tight around his slender thighs.

Cain's hands were all over him, one creeping around Abel's neck and the other working his cock, as the two of them watched Deimos fuck Abel. Cain sank his teeth into Abel's neck from behind, and Abel twisted in his grasp to kiss, reaching back to brace himself against the onslaught of pleasure with a fist full of Cain's hair.

"Oh, yes!" Abel murmured against Cain's lips, knowing he was close, so close. He wrapped his legs tight around Deimos's waist, desperate for it.

"Come on, pretty baby, come for us," Cain commanded, with one hand stroking his cock too fast and the other twisting his nipple slow. And that was all it took, Abel crying out as he tensed up and came, shooting hot onto his own stomach and tightening in undulating waves around Deimos's cock. Deimos leaned in to kiss too as he came, gasping against Abel's mouth as he added his own release to Cain's inside of Abel.

“Mmmm,” Abel smiled at that satisfying thought and closed his eyes. He let his head fall back, resting against Cain's chest, and watched through heavy lids as his two lovers shared their own long, lazy kiss.

Deimos collapsed onto Abel's chest face first, the three of them taking labored breaths as they came down from it. “Happy birthday,” he whispered, looking up at Abel with a tiny smile.

Abel rested a hand on top of Deimos's head, messing up his dark hair. “Thanks, babe. This _was_ a good birthday.”

“Hey, it's just beginning, Princess! We've got quite the night planned for you,” Cain said into his neck, kissing and nibbling.

“Ohhh,” Abel moaned in anticipation. “So what's... what's next on the agenda?”

“Up next, is sustenance. Fancy sustenance,” Cain declared.

“You're gonna need it,” Deimos added quietly, waggling his eyebrows at Abel.

“Oh, well I guess I better get cleaned up then--” Abel started to get up, but Cain pulled him back to his chest.

“By the way, we have something special for you to wear to the restaurant,” Cain mused, and pointed at a box on the dresser, wrapped with a pretty white bow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide for yourself what they made Abel wear to the restaurant. I can think of several ideas. Hee hee.


End file.
